Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Find your server on the list and update the relevant information. Please don't add new servers. * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'Server' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'Zone' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'Pos' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'Time' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Dvucca Staging Point) | November, 7th: 10:38PM (EST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Wajaom Woodlands | E-9 | Nov, 27th: 2:00AM (EST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | January, 18th: 6:11AM (EST) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | September 9th 10:27pm (JPT) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | November, 7th: 20:30PM (PST) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Caedarva Mire (Azouph Isle Runic Portal) | J-7 (South of Ramp Camp) | November 6th, 6:05PM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir | Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Staging Point) | G-9 | October 30th 19:16:45(GMT) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Caedarva Mire |I-8 |December 2, 2009 7:30 p.m. (EST) |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Staging Point) | G-9 | October, 27th: 02:20:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander | Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | November 25, 2009 3:01PM (EST) |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | July 12th: 07:30 AM (PDT) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Mount Zhayolm |(D-6) |April 24, 16:45 EST |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Mount Zhayolm |(K-8) |October 23, 2009 21:54 (CDT) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | September, 28th: 11:20 AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Wajaom Woodlands | (G-12) | November 29, 1:30 AM (PST) |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn | Caedarva Mire | J-8 | December 8th: 7:34:00 PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) Hill exp camp |August 24th, 2009 8:04am (EST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-8) |November 2nd. 2009: 22:06 (GMT-5) |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Mount Zhayolm |(L-8) |August 24th 6:05pm EST |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |November 25th 10:45pm PST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |October 29, 2009, 1:56AM EST |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |(G-8) |Oct. 29, 2009 3:19 PM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck | Mount Zhayolm | K-8/L-8 | December 5th 2009 3:45am(EST) |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Caedarva Mire | J-8 | November 26th 2009, 10:30 PM (PST) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | G-6 | Saturday, August 8th; 2:50 (PST) |- |align="center"|27 |Asura | Mount Zhayolm | H-8 | December 11, 2009: 01:09 AM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|28 |Midgardsormr | Bhaflau Thickets | H-8 | November 19,2009; 11:50pm(EST) |- |align="center"|29 |Fairy |Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Staging Point) | G-9 | December 11, 2009; 1:53pm (PST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October 7, 7:09 P.M. (CST) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | December 12, 2009; 6:30 PM (GMT) |-